


Trick or Treat

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: Sheith-tober 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Keith is a Good Parent, M/M, Other, POV Shiro (Voltron), Prompt Fic, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2019, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, sheith-tober, sheithtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Shiro and Keith take their kids trick-or-treating.





	Trick or Treat

“I’m just helping them get dressed,” she says as she shakes a pair of horns at him.

“I know,” Shiro replies.

“I’m too old for that sh. . .” She catches herself. “Stuff.”

Shiro smiles at her.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she gives him a playful shove then gently slaps him with the horns. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Shiro replies.

“SHIRO!”

He turns and goes toward the sound of Keith’s voice and a child crying.

“Papa. . .can I. . .”

“Shiro. . .”

Keith looks beyond frazzled as he tries to wrestle their youngest into his costume.

“Papa. . .”

“Give me one second, Beau,” Shiro says to their middle child. “Dad needs help with Cally.”

“Cally,” Beau huffs and stomps his foot. “Stop being a shit!”

“HEY!” Shiro and Keith say in unison.

“Stop swearing, Beau.”

“Shut up, Dusty!” Beau snaps at his older sister.

“You keep sassing and you’re not going to get any candy,” she replies. Beau stares at her then races to Shiro.

“Papa. . .Dusty says I won’t get candy. . .”

“You’ll get candy,” Keith answers for him. “Let your sister help you get dressed.”

Calvin screams and actively resists the cat mask Keith tries to put on him. He’d begged for it not a week earlier and now is terrified of it. Keith sighs and sits back.

“I’m done. It’s not worth the fight.”

“Agreed.” Shiro stands and cuddles the little boy. “No mask, kitten boy.” He wipes tears from his face and kisses his forehead. “Ok?” 

Calvin sniffles and buries his face into Shiro’s neck.

“This is going to be great,” Keith mutters. Shiro shrugs and follows him out of the room.

“Papa. . .” Beau dances around him and tugs at Calvin’s pant leg. “Can I be a kitty? I want to be a kitty.”

“You’re already dressed.”

“But Cally doesn’t want to be a kitty, I want to be the kitty.”

Keith takes the cat mask and pulls it down over Beau’s face. 

“There,” he says. “You’re a kitty.”

Beau cheers and races to the door.

“This is a lot of work for candy we already have,” Keith says to him.

“I know,” Shiro agrees. “But look how excited they are.”

“They?” Keith asks. He gestures to Calvin still sniffling and clinging to Shiro.

“Yes,” Shiro counters with a gesture to Beau and a sly look at Dusty lingering at the edge of the scene.

She’s put on a sort of costume. Or at least Shiro assumes that’s what it is. He’s never seen her dressed like it before and, he notices, she has an empty shopping bag in her hand.

“Oh, hell no,” Keith says as he sees her. “Look how short. . .”

“Keith. . .” Shiro warns. 

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” He asks. “Stripper witch or?”

Shiro snickers and Keith grins.

“My guess is gothic steampunk. . .hell, I don’t know.” Keith shakes his head as Shiro continues. “She looks cute.”

“She looks like prey,” Keith corrects.

“She’ll be with us, it’ll be fine.”

Keith sighs.

“Ok,” Shiro makes a show of saying to the girl. “We’ll be back probably in less than an hour. You going to be ok handing out the candy by yourself?”

Dusty looks at her adoptive fathers and her two little brothers. 

“Maybe I’ll just go along. . .for like a few minutes, uh, to make sure Cal is ok and. . .” She smiles at Keith and Shiro.

Keith gestures to her and she joins them as they leave the house.

“So, what are you supposed to be?” Keith asks her as they descend the porch steps. “A stripper witch?”

Dusty sighs then laughs.

“What are you supposed to be?” She asks. She links her arm in his and adds. “An old fart?”

**Author's Note:**

> Approximate ages of kids (if you're curious):
> 
> Dusty: 13  
Beau: 6  
Calvin: 5
> 
> Prompts used: mask, candy, horns, steampunk, gothic, kitten, witch


End file.
